DreamTheory
by ju1i3Oh
Summary: "So you're saying I'm sexually attracted to Lucy!" she lifted a finger towards the bridge of her nose, a glint passed through her glasses, "Yes, Gray that's exactly what it means." Gralu


**ju1i3Oh:** Hi my awesome readers! Yeah *coughcoughlongtimecoughcough* well I've been lazy lately and that's very bad! But I have gotten into the hang of getting more writing done so that good! Well anyways I'd like to let you guys know that I'm currently looking for a **beta reader** anyone to help with my new fic for FT! Please PM me or something! Enjoy!

**Summary**: "So you're saying I'm sexually attracted to Lucy?" she lifted a finger towards the bridge of her nose, a glint passed through her glasses, "Yes, Gray that's exactly what it means."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FT. Never will!

* * *

Dream Theory

* * *

_He sat still as chaos roamed around him, with a wicked smile in place his dark eyes glance at the door right across him. You could see the guild run amok as a knuckle-head dragon slayer runs away from an irked Erza. A whimper left the hostage's lips as she begged him to let her go._

_ "Please…please Gray let me out!"_

_ Her brown hazel eyes looked so familiar._

"!"

A lone figure sat up unceremoniously, a cold sheet of sweat covered his adrenaline filled body. His dark anxious eyes scanned the pitch black room as a sigh of relief left his lips. He calmly lied back down only to sit back up again.

"Shit!"

His pillow and blankets were drenched in cold sweat that a sheet of ice had been permanently formed.

Gray knew he had to talk about this with someone, but he didn't want to be seen as some wimp that had abnormal dreams that woke him every night. He was an exhibitionist for goodness sake! He rolled off of his bed and decided to take a midnight stroll just like every other night.

"Gray-sama, Juvia needs to speak with you!"

"Gray-sama, J-J-Juvia l-l-l-l-lo-loves…"

The poor water mage didn't notice the sole object of her affection had suddenly disappeared leaving her in utter embarrassment. "Gray-sama…"

Mira's calculating eyes left the scene as she glanced at Lucy's form just a few feet away. She silently placed the glass she was cleaning down stepping closer to the oblivious blonde.

"Lucy."

"Hmm?"

Lucy's eyes focused on her friend as she closed the magazine she was reading.

"Have you noticed…anything strange from Gray lately?"

Her hazel brown eyes glanced at the slumped exhibitionist sitting across a cake eating Erza in the guild's dining hall. She noticed how he had pointedly ignored Juvia's confession just a moment ago and with no doubt in her mind the water mage will be looking for trouble directed completely at her 'love rival'. _Great...just awesome why couldn't Gray just listen to her?_

The thought itself had unnerved her for a second. Lucy shook her head at the stupidity of it all. Why would she need to feel anything about 'their' situation? When she looked at it through her eyes Gray and Juvia suited each other perfectly. He was an ice mage with an incredibly fast ability to strip and Juvia was a water mage who had the perfect ability of a stalker.

_They're practically made for each other…_

Mira's eyes held a glint to them as she noticed Lucy's dilemma "Ne, Lucy why don't you try talking to him?"

"Ah, well you see I have a lot of-"

"Maybe you can find out what he's been feeling so down about?" Mira smirked; she totally had her "I bet he'd appreciate having someone listen to his problems."

The two had not noticed Erza and Gray's retreating forms.

"Hmm…well Gray you've come to the right person!" Erza smiled as she stood before him clad in an office-like suit and glasses.

He stared.

He hoped he chose correctly.

"Then why are we in Lucy's room?"

She chose to stare dumbfounded this time "because her bed is always comfortable" she patted the said bed encouraging him "now lay down!"

Yep, he definitely chose the wrong person, "I'm out of here."

"No you don't!" He was roughly tossed on the bed and stilled as the red head glared at him.

…**A few minutes passed…**

"I see and how did that make you feel?"

He shrugged "I don't know."

The pencil she held between her fingers broke "I'm trying to help you here so cooperate!"

A defeated sigh left his lips "…"

Erza leaned in closer "what did you say?"

Gray's face flushed "I said…I felt like a creeper!"

"Hmmm."

He felt like this was taking too much of his time. Why did he do this again? Tch. Right he wanted to know what was wrong with him! And he couldn't believe he asked Erza, he bet she didn't even know what was wrong with herself in the first place!

He could've been at the guild having a fist fight with Natsu or bothering Lucy while she wrote on her novel. A brief smile appeared on his lips when he remembered the wrinkling of her nose when she'd try reaching for her novel as he read it or the way her pout would always appear when Natsu and him were making a mess in the guild as she tried to stop them.

"It's simple really!"

His thoughts were bombarded as Erza's sly smile reached him. His eyebrow lifted "What the hell are you talking about?"

_Really…what am I doing!_

Lucy cursed as she crouched down plucking some stray grass beside the river. Her little talk with Mirajane had her running around in search for a peculiar ice mage. And now after searching for what seemed like hours she slumped on the bed of grass above Magnolia's river.

A tired sigh left her lips she was about to lie down when she spotted something, correction someone just a few feet away from her.

_Gray…?_

She slowly approached his prone figure on the grass; she had noted that he had ended up half-naked again (which didn't surprise her in the least). Her eyes lingered on his chiseled abs before landing on his dark blue Fairy Tail tattoo on his chest; a pink tint was suddenly splayed on her cheeks as she panicked.

Gray's eyebrows scrunched up in frustration his face noticeably getting redder. As he tried his best to forget what Erza had told him not too long ago.

_'He sat up mouth agape._

_ Erza smiled coyly._

_ "W-w-w-w-wah?"_

_ "You heard me idiot."_

"_So you're saying I'm sexually attracted to Lucy?" _

_She lifted a finger towards the bridge of her nose, a glint passed through her glasses, "Yes, Gray that's exactly what it means."_

"_Are you crazy or something? That—doesn't make sense" the ice mage muttered lowly._

_Erza sighed as she smacked the idiot in the head._

"_Oi-!"_

"_It's obvious! The way you always tend to keep her in a secluded place in your dreams while everyone else is in complete chaos and you are just sitting like a dumbass protecting his property! Now don't make me repeat myself again and get your ass over to Lucy and confess already!"_

_It was Gray's turn to glare at the embarrassing statement "What? I-I don't-"_

_The red haired Titania had hauled him over and out of Lucy's window as he crashed into the pavement painfully. "Now go!"'_

His teeth grounded. Last time he checked he had no feelings whatsoever for Lucy. He did admit he found her quite attractive and unsettling with her smart remarks, the way she was suddenly pushed into the awkwardness of moments made him chuckle and at times he found himself glaring too many times at Loke and Natsu for getting all the attention. And then there were times when she was suddenly at his side and his attention was all on hers (Gray's face suddenly redden at this revelation), but that didn't mean he liked her that way, right? She was his nakama!

In that moment Gray had decided to hastily sit up, bumping heads with a flustered Lucy in the process.

"Shit! What the hell did…" his words seemed to vanish as he stared at the dazed Lucy on the grass.

He noticed a bright red spot on her forehead and panicked. He had hit Lucy and now she was in pain. Gray hurriedly rushed forward intent on helping her in any way "Lucy are you ok?" he placed his hand on her back to staple her as she sat up "I'm sorry!"

Lucy had noticed a lot of things such as the way her forehead was stinging the hell out of her, the dizziness that had started to calm, the red spot on Gray's forehead, and the feeling of Gray's hand on her back as he supported her.

She blushed.

Gray noticed her reddening face being the oblivious guy he was thought that she was coming down with something. Gently he placed a cool hand on her cheek startling Lucy in the process.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

He seemed to realize what he had done and backed away "shit!" He shamefully lowered his face on his knees to hide himself.

Confusion settled on hazel brown eyes "Gray?" she inched closer.

His face flushed as he felt her breast gaze his right arm.

'"_You want her."'_

He silently cursed Erza for bringing him more torture. He slowly brought his face up stopping shortly as his nose touched hers.

Lucy froze.

She cursed silently, but she swore the ice mage had heard it clearly.

The blonde was so worried about the fidgety exhibitionist that she didn't notice how close she was. And now she was staring deeply into his dark eyes, mesmerized at how clearly she could see her reflection and without taking note on how much closer she had moved.

Their breaths mingled for a second before he hesitantly closed the gap. His lips moved reverently against her soft ones as she gasped. The opportunity opened as he slipped his tongue in exploring her; he had hazily concluded that he had lost it. And he was sure he wasn't going to regret it even if Lucy beat the crap out of him.

She was sure her face was red from embarrassment of not knowing how to kiss him back. She was terrified. Doubts flowed into her mind as she regrettably pushed away.

Gray was lost for words, but then noticed her hurt and confused face.

"…why?" she whispered inaudibly, but he had heard her clearly.

Lucy's heart was beating erratically in her chest; she worried that the ice mage would hear it and realize how she felt about him. Bu she was the one that asked first with her face hidden behind the curtain of blonde hair.

She was afraid to look up and see the disgust.

Afraid that he finally noticed he had always loved Juvia.

She was Afraid of being alone.

A cool hand was gently placed on her chin. The first thing that she noticed was his hesitant, but gentle eyes staring at her before he turned his head away.

Gray cursed while he tried restraining himself when he saw her quivering lips and a strap that had unintentionally slid off her bare shoulder.

_Dear Kami-sama!_

He quickly inhaled and exhaled, returning his gaze at the celestial mage sitting in front of him. He was about to speak when a sudden glow had interrupted.

Lucy to say the least was confused. She had thought that Gray was about to say something, but had stopped all of sudden. Her eyes then focused on her glowing keys and her eyes widened.

There in all his glory stood Loke smiling kindly at his master before throwing a deadly punch at the unguarded Gray.

"Loke what are you doing?"

The said celestial spirit ignored his princess as he glared at a fuming ice mage "don't you dare touch our princess you fiend!"

Out of nowhere Aries had appeared taking ahold of Loke with the help of Virgo who had insisted on getting punished which Lucy quickly denied with a flabbergasted look on her face.

"We are very sorry princess."

"H-H-Hai Lu-Lucy-sama!"

Lucy smiled half-heartedly at the two celestial beings as they dragged Loke away "Let me go!" A portal opened as they continued to walking away with the stubborn Loke as they disappeared.

A sigh left his lips. Really what had he done to deserve this?

Lucy seemed to finally notice the now forming bruise on his cheek "I'm so sorry Gray! Are you ok? Does it hurt?"

Before she had the chance to touch his cheek he had stopped her and held her wrist. She gazed into his eyes with uncertainty.

"Lucy the reason I kissed you wasn't whatever you were thinking about" he stated as he stared at her embarrassed face.

"I did it because I wanted to" she looked up about to retort when he place a finger on her lips "and because lately I've been dreaming about you…a lot."

A blush adorned her cheeks.

"Lucy I like you."

There he finally said! Gray the ice mage/exhibitionist had finally spilled the beans and he hoped he wasn't going to get rejected.

His onyx eyes meet hers and in that moment she had boldly kissed him "Gray…I" his vision started to blur. He cursed when all he saw was her lips moving, her cheeks reddening and not being able to hear her before pitch black consumed him.

"!"

He sat up gripping his sheets as he glared at the opposing wall in front of him. _Damn it to hell!_ The darkness surrounded him as he finally understood what had happened. He had been dreaming.

"Fuck!"

And now he was wide awake and in a bad mood, before he stalked off into the night he had made sure that today would be different. Today he would reenact what had occurred in his dream…well most of it and he hoped it would end up the same way or better.

"Morning Gray!"

He smirked at the blonde a few feet away before claiming his seat beside her determined to get his way and hopefully his sleep back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) Comment/review! See you soon! **


End file.
